Monster Hunter Frontier Ultimate 2
Monster Hunter Frontier Ultimate 2 is the second edition of Imrik37's Monster Hunter Frontier Ultimate. It features new monsters, a new quest rank and a new weapon type. New Monsters The following are brand new monsters: *1 new Neopteran: Caranerubis *2 new monsters of a new classification, Aqua Wyvern: Hirinuis and Rexutaros *1 new Leviathan: Fiery Ludroth *1 new Fanged Beast: Godly Rajang * While technically not new monsters, these monsters gain X-Rank variants with a different title and quest than their regular varieties: Dire Miralis, Seregios and Fatalis. Returning Monsters The following are returning monsters from recent games: *Seregios , Dalamadur and Shah Dalamadur return from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Fanon monster Fyrulosor returns. New Weapon Type and Weapon Changes *The Mace is a new medium-paced weapon type that deals Impact Damage. It attacks at a similar speed to the Charge Blade (Sword Mode). It takes place as the first Impact Damage weapon type that can block and counter. *The Great Sword now has a counter attack, by pressing A while blocking. This blocks any attack and performs a roundslash. The Hunter is invulnerable for the duration of the attack if the counter succeeds. *The Sword and Shield has a new running attack, performed by holding down R and moving the left control stick in the direction you want to go. Pressing X will cause the hunter to leap upwards and strike with the sword, and A will cause the hunter to perform a shield bash. *The Long Sword can now, after the Spirit Roundslash, by pressing R, run forwards then slash the monster before putting their weapon away. A new level of color for the Spirit Gauge is also added: Purple. *Dual Blades can use a new attack after the final hits in Demon Mode by pressing R. This causes the hunter to jump upwards, spin and slash downwards. This can further be chained into the final hits again. *The Hammer can now chain the upwards charge hits into the spinning hits by pressing R. *Some Hunting Horns now have access to a new fourth note in U-Rank and above. This can be played using the returning double swing attack, and pressing R during the second swing. *Lance users can now chain the jumping attack into a reverse swipe slash by pressing X+A after landing. *Gunlances can now perform a charged shotgun attack by holding R+A after the downwards slash. After a Wyvernfire, you can now chain the knockback from it into the upwards slash. *The Switch Axe has a new attack which can be performed by pressing A twice in Sword Mode. This allows you to perform a left-down diagonal slash, the a spinning horizontal slash. *The Charge Blade's new attacks from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate return, as well as a new horizontal charge attack in Axe Mode, preformed by pressing X during the start of the discharge. *The Insect Glaive's new attacks from Monster Hunter U return. *The Bowguns and Bow have no new changes aside from a new Pierce Coating for the Bow. New Areas *'City Schrade '''is a new area set near the original Castle Schrade from the first Monster Hunter. **The area is unique to the player, as each player's Castle Schrade is different. However, identical services, gathering points and monster can be found here. ***The layout of the final area, the '''Vault', is always the same though. DLC and Quest Packs A new feature for DLC, the Quest Packs , has been revealed. *Quest Packs are a new type of DLC that will be released every month after the game's release. The packs contain 10-20 DLC quests that are ranked in difficulty from 1* to 6*. *Quest Packs often take the form of challenging quests-they do not have special rewards however, and are simply there to offer a challenge further than the new X-Rank. The quests themselves are often quite absurd too. New Status Ailments and Elements *A new ailment, Currentblight ' has been introduced. **The effects of Currentblight are simple: It makes the hunter more susceptible to both Wind Pressure and Current effects. Once inflicted, it will disable the use of any Wind Res., Current Res. and Rock Steady skills, and increase the effectiveness of the pressure applied. Rank Improvements *A new Rank, 'X-Rank, has been introduced. **''''''X-Rank is unlocked after clearing a set of 3 U-Rank Urgent Quests. X-Rank has 3 quest tiers in total, each one introducing new X-Rank variant monsters and subspecies. *G-Rank quests can now be taken in the village, but some monsters are still exclusive to the online G-Rank *2 new tiers have been added to U-Rank, bringing the total to 5 U-Rank tiers. *The pre-set Hunter Rank will now top at 18 before adding on HRPoints to increase it dramacticly. *The new X-Rank armor sets are named differently from other types of rank-improved sets. These sets are named after the monster's titles. **For example, the X-Rank Tigrex set is known as "Great Roar", the Rathian set "Land Queen" and the Naveldal "Revanant", e.c.t... Category:Fan Game